fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Darkness Magic
Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō) otherwise known as Shadow Magic (陰の魔法 Kage no Mahō) is a versatile Caster Magic, Holder Magic, and Elemental Magic that gives its users the ability to create and manipulate and . Overview Darkness Magic is a form of Elemental Magic which gives its users the ability to create and manipulate darkness and shadows, as well as manipulating existing shadows. It can be used as a Caster Magic— by exerting their magic power naturally, or as a Holder Magic— by channeling their magic power into an item imbued with a darkness lacrima or enchanted to hold shadow-based properties. It is often regarded to be malefic, presumed to be evil in itself because of the preference some dark mages have for it. Like all other Elemental Magics, Darkness Magic has destructive power when in the hands of a capable wizard. The color and element of their magic have no bearing on the character of a mage. Darkness Magic is incredibly versatile and capable of being used and manipulated in a variety of different ways. First and foremost is the "texture" of a wizard's shadows. Some are seen manifesting darkness in an energy-like form, a solid form, smoke-like form and liquid form, and switching between these phases. The user is capable of creating beams, arcs and waves of darkness, shaping their darkness into makeshift constructs such as blades and shields reminiscent of Darkness-Make. They are also capable of creating areas of total darkness, teleporting themselves through the shadows, causing darkness to collapse on itself like sinkholes or even transforming their body into darkness. In general, the projected "darkness" is pitch black or dark grey, however, is often outlined by the color of the user's magic power or has a purplish tint. Darkness Magic is contrasted by its counterpart Light Magic. Contrary to belief, none is superior to the other, as they exist in equilibrium. Light cannot exist without darkness just as easily as there is no darkness without light. Thus, in a battle between Light Magic and Darkness Magic, none truly has an advantage. The advantage comes from the talent and usage of the mage. Spells Notice: The spells listed here are a combination of spells based on those in canon and collaborative user-submitted spells. Any spell listed is Free Use. If used, the FTF Administration encourages you to customize the spell description to your character. '' Basic Abilities *'Yamisei''' (闇優性, Yamisei): Yamisei is an essential technique of Darkness Magic, giving its users the basic ability to create and control darkness and shadow with their movements. With this technique, they are capable of conglomerating darkness, forming it into projectiles, weak barriers and waves. It has also been shown to enhance hand-to-hand combat capabilities. It is one of the first spells learned by Darkness Mages and over time, one can hone their talent to a degree in which they only need to dictate the manipulation of shadows with their thoughts. *'Shadow Shaping' (影形, Kageyou): Shadow Shaping is another basic technique and usage of Darkness Magic, giving users the ability to change the shape and flow of darkness in a variety of ways. They are capable of changing the composition of shadows, forming sharp edges and blade-like points, making solid structures, manipulating it in a water-like manner or even as smoke. This ability greatly enhances the potential versatility of one's Darkness Magic. Offensive Spells Defensive Spells Supplementary Spells *'Illūnis' (無月, Mugetsu) is a supplementary spell that gives its users the ability to coat the area around them with thick bleak smog, blinding their opponents and giving themselves the opportunity for escape or counterattack. The user gathers their magic power, violently surging it outwards to form a blast of thick, smoke-like darkness, overtaking the space around them. This darkness is thick and heavy, lingering in the air to shroud the caster's opposition's vision in pitch blackness. Because of the weighty qualities of the spell, it is difficult to even pierce with Fire Magic or weaker Light Magic spells. The field of darkness does not seem to affect the caster of the spell, making it easy for them to maneuver through the field, untraceable by sight. The range and time of the spell are equivalent to the strength of the user. At an average level, the spell is capable of shrouding a thirty-foot radius for around two minutes. Users of this spell are also capable of directly transforming the manifested darkness into other spells, making it exceptionally resourceful in the arsenal of any mage. Related Magics Trivia *The administration decided to combine Darkness Magic and Shadow Magic because of their similarity. You can call this magic by either name. **The article was written using "Darkness Magic" and "darkness" because of the title, however the description applies to either given name. *The current description was written by Astrarche. *Feel free to submit spells to be added to this page, although they will be free to use and perhaps subject to grammatical and syntax correction by fellow users. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Darkness Magic Category:Shadow Magic Category:Canon Magic Category:Free Use